Birth of a Cenobite
by YoukaiAlchemist2
Summary: A fanfic of The Hellbound Heart


The Hellbound Heart: Birth of A Cenobite

Chapter 1: The Deal

By YoukaiAlchemist2

I don't own this book. O.o the Hellbound Heart is a novella by Clive Barker, and was the insperation for the horror classic "Hellraiser". ENJOY THIS FANFIC OR ELSE!

------------------------------

The box called out to her, it's shiney black faces gleaming in the light. Even now she could hear the music within it. The old merchant, with his filthy hands, slid the box closer to her. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

Susan nodded, laying down the money. The merchant shook his head slowly. "It is not I to whom you should pay..."

"Then who do I---?" Susan began

"All things in time..." the merchant said, pushing the box closer still. "Go ahead, take the box. It's yours." Susan grabbed the box and scurried out of the door. the merchants voice softened as he added "It always was..."

----------------------------

She returned home, hours later. The traffic was horrible, but at least now she had the box. Unlimited pleasure! But it was not for her, it was for her boyfriend, Alex. However, as she sat the box down, she felt the urge, no the need, to solve it before him. She didn't know why, but she suddenly wanted to, if only for the sake of being able to say that she did it first.

Her fingers slid accross the smooth faces, looking for the first pressure point that would grant her entery into the puzzle. it took what seemed to be minutes, but was actually hours, trying to find it. Finally, with a soft click, she succeeded. The first piece popped out, causing a haunting melody to start playing..

She smiled to herself as she began twisting, pulling, pushing, trying to remove the second piece. There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Alex called.

"Yes!" Susan called, removing the next piece of the musical box. The tune counter pointed and grew more complex. Alex could hear it from the front door.

"what is that?" he asked.

"Oh, umm...I got it for you for you're birthday, but I couldn't resist trying to solve it first." Susan explained.

Alex smiled. "Ok! Let me know when you finish. I'll be in the other room. I don't wanna know how to solve it yet."

Susan nodded as Alex left and went back to work on the musical puzzle. it took a while, but finally she managed to reach the last two pieces. Alex wandered back in. "Do you hear a bell?" he asked.

Indeed, there was now a bell tolling somberly. The lights began to flash on and off, on and off. Finally, they burnt out, leaving the house pitch black, even though the sun was shining as it set in the destance. Then, as if manifesting itself out of the darkness itself, there was a light, pale and soft.

It came from four...things that had shown up as mysteriously as the light. Their bodies where grotesquely mutilated, each with it's own horrid version of the self inflicted torture. "What city is this?" demanded the first, it's lips pulled back by chains that slid through it's skin and bones, so that it's teeth, gums, and even some of the flesh under it's skin shown.

There was a pause as Susan and Alex tried to make sense of what they saw. Finally, Alex broke the silence. "What are you?" he demanded.

The third pulled back it's--no, HER hood. "We are the Cenobites, Members of the Order of the Gash. You beckoned, we came. And we cannot go back, unless we bring you with us...Susan"

Susan stumbled back. "How do you know my name!" she shouted.

The second glared at her with it's all too-naked eyes, "We have SUCH SIGHTS to show you. SUCH PLEASURES!" it smiled...or at least what Susan guessed was a smile.

"And pains," added the female, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"You really don't have a choice." said the fourth, it's head tattooed with a grid pattern, with a diamond tipped pin in each crossection. It made a motion with it's hand, summoning hundreds for hooked chains that hung minicingly in the air. "We will take you."

Susan grabbed on to Alex. "It's just a fking puzzle!" she shouted "This can't be happening!"

"No tears..." Said the female. "it's a waste of good suffering." The chains shot forth. Susan clung to Alex tighter than ever in a febel attempt to protect herself.

"WAIT!" Alex shouted, with determination in his eyes. the chains stopped only an inch short of Susan. "What if I make you a deal?"

The cenobites grinned in unison. "We're listening," said the pinheaded one.

Alex stepped forward. "If I became your servant, would you let Susan go?" Susan started to protest, but Alex waved gestured for her to keep quiet. "So how about it?"

The female nodded. "The Engineer will have fun with you," she chuckled. The chains impaled themselves into Alex, as he let out a cry of pain that could have awakened the dead. "Come now, Alex. Don't waiste all your energy before the fun begins." With that, all the Cenobites and Alex vanished.

Tears poured down Susan's face as she held the only thing Alex had left her--the same cursed box that had started all of this. "I promise," she cried, "I will get you back!

------

Reveiw please! this is my first fanfic in a while, and I need to know what you all think.


End file.
